


Miserere mei, Deus (愿主垂怜）

by ex_skeleton



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 最喜欢的写的东西还是又燃又酷的玩意儿，比如第5节。整篇文用来吹你莫和查理。试图描述他们是怎么长成今天的他们的233，和我心中极致的感情以及我走到今天的人生理解。再也写不出这么真情实感与人生这个宽广议题有关的查理笛了第4节总是自己最满意的233。走过路过不要错过第四节，性感克罗地亚国脚在线讲相声。前面都是我写给自己的，挖掘成长经历，真的可以略过233。赠与决赛前！





	Miserere mei, Deus (愿主垂怜）

**0.**

> Oh, how hard it is to be weak,   
> how hard it is to be alone,   
> and to be old and to be young! …
> 
> …
> 
> Oh, God, God, please remember,   
> all the loves and the victories,   
> the laurel wreaths and the gifts. 
> 
> …
> 
> So let me be bonfire on the hill,   
> let me be the breath in the flame, 
> 
> …
> 
> For I am sick of being weak,   
> for I am sick ofbeing alone,   
> (when I could be powerful,  
> when I could be lovable)
> 
> ——[克罗地亚] AugustinTin Ujević, 《Daily Lament》

 

 

**1.**

            那年莫德里奇20岁，乔尔卢卡19岁，十二月时古城札达尔迎来一场冬季罕见的暴风雨，空气中呼啸过凛冽的水意，巨浪在沿海石阶上撞成一片白雪，海之风琴发出远古的哀鸣。

            乔尔卢卡和莫德里奇从萨格布跳上去往札达尔的火车时完全没想到这个，被淋个浑身湿透，幸好街角咖啡馆的老板好心收留了他们，奉上毛毯和薰衣草茶。       

            “我错了。”罪魁祸首乔尔卢卡自觉背锅，“我们是不是好像不应该出门。”

            正常游客并不会在冬天去滨海的晒太阳圣地，有这个说走就走的旅行主要是因为那个早晨，乔尔卢卡叼着面包把衣柜里莫德里奇的衣服递给他，看着他叠衣服打包准备回家，衣柜里的东西突然少了一半，忽觉一整个虽然也没几天的圣诞假期见不到这个人有些无法承受。

            那是相识第四年，跟莫德里奇同去同归国际扎普雷希奇后第一年，稳定同居第一个半年。

            “你走之前我们出去玩儿吧。”他咽下面包，咕哝着。

            “那我们，”莫德里奇放弃了叠衣服大业，开始一股脑把东西塞进行李箱里，“现在走？”

            “去哪儿啊？”

            “想去看海吗？”

            冬天看海，天马行空，很诗意很浪漫，乔尔卢卡点头了。

            但他万万没想到莫德里奇竟然把自己带回来了莫德里奇人生第一个栖居之所，战争中偷生所在，上了第一堂训练课的地方，效力的第一家俱乐部，一切梦开始的地方，以至于他一路火车上都有一种莫名其妙的心疼和忐忑。

            这是致使他们冻傻了，窝在没有其他客人的小咖啡馆，靠一起取暖哄衣服的起因。但事实证明那场雨淋得非常值。

            后来黄昏时风停雨驻，亚德里亚海的女神挥刀斩过海天一线，落日的磅礴光辉渗进此方世界，层层叠叠点亮了乌云。光明与黑暗翻腾不息，如同古典主义油画的英雄传说，是莫德里奇这一生见过的最美的落日。

            他连咖啡馆老板给的毯子都没放下来就拉着乔尔卢卡蹦蹦跳跳地走下了海边石阶，浸透海意的凉风倏忽把他们吹透了。他刚打了个哆嗦，就听见乔尔卢卡连打三个喷嚏，忍不住笑出声。

            古老的天主教堂传来唱诗班的排练声，海之风琴低哑地吟唱，莫德里奇隐约地从肃穆的呢喃中分辨出赞美诗的内容，“Miserere mei,Deus”。

            彼时人是已知世界里的最强，灿如初升的星光，从波黑到克罗地亚处处创造俱乐部队史。整个人被吹得冰凉，衬着年轻的心滚烫。

            天地如史诗般展开，他们向着天下伸出手，仿佛抬起手臂就能分开大海。

            某一刻福至心灵，莫德里奇对一生中最特殊的人说，韦德兰，我们提前许个愿吧。

            韦德兰点点头，顺着莫德里奇手指的方向望向地平线：“愿望首先当然是，希望家人朋友都健康平安。”

            “那然后就是，希望球队表现好，我们是冠军！”

            “希望国家队也表现好。”

            “希望能尽快入选国家队！”

            “克罗地亚万岁！”

            “天佑克罗地亚！”

            “希望能一直踢球。跟你一起，卢奇亚诺。”

            “希望我们一直享受足球！”

            “卢卡……我们刚才喝的是咖啡吧，我怎么觉得你喝大了。”

            “喂。”

            莫德里奇想调侃回去证明自己，一转头看向身边的伙伴却看呆了。那个人当时还没那么中正的轮廓被水意和暖色余晖镀了一层光晕，眼睛里的笑意如同浩渺的星河。

            于是内心突然被一种饱胀的热切和温柔填满，他仿佛同时握着最锋利的刃和最稳的手。

            所以他的下一个愿望是：愿我和你战无不胜。

            乔尔卢卡跟他紧密配合：那我负责许健康快乐。

            三个月后莫德里奇国家队首秀。又五个月后乔尔卢卡国家队首秀。

            十三年后，他们在莫斯科创造历史，海的风琴为自己的孩子奏响新王加冕的赞歌。

 

**2.**

            莫德里奇年轻时许的生日愿望，给自己的一般只有两个主题：希望自己变强，以及希望自己做不错事情。因为深知变强本身必须由苦寒中磨砺出来，他甚至对“一切顺利”四个字不屑一顾。

            而乔尔卢卡给他每年的生日祝福主题也是两个，愿你行过荆棘获得宝藏，和愿你健康快乐。

            十九岁的莫德里奇觉得健康快乐还不如祝自己永远优秀，快乐相比起达成目标来说，显得无足轻重。后来他拖着逐渐不再年轻的身体走过十年漫长的风雨，二十九岁才明白乔尔卢卡那时候早看透什么是世界上最难的两样，然后以它们祝福他，相信其他所求所信的东西他会自己解决的。

            刚入世时觉得自己能跟世界真刀真枪地刚，想要的就去追寻，坚信只要行路不停选择不错，总会到达目光锁定的那个地方。在迪那摩见到与自己同样优秀清醒心在远方的年轻人，仿佛幼狼找到狼群，野心自然而然得是称霸大陆，修出一身骄傲的骨头；在波黑明白自己只要狠心去争就真的不会输的，世人告诉他的不可能他都如同天生的猎手，找准弱点一一猎杀。他和乔尔卢卡在热刺训练基地交换的第一个眼神，写满了不可一世的决心。

        再过一些年头，世界逐渐教会他正确不一定可靠，也会有难以两全背离内心的悖论，比如27岁要么打破君子协定和内心的准则，要么放弃自己走向更高舞台的梦想。以及努力不一定会有回报，也会有意难平的能力极限，与无论如何都求不得的事，比如他的右腿腓骨、乔尔卢卡的脚踝、“西甲第一水货的赛季“，和马德里到莫斯科的距离。

        我的人生就从来没有真的顺利过。他这么想，对此倒也没什么怨怼。

        一个人如果有他这样的头脑和人生经历，就会对人生有许多哲思和感悟。

        他和乔尔卢卡最喜欢干的事儿除了一起踢球就是一起喝酒谈人生，在萨格布，在伦敦，在每一个客场的城市，在马德里和莫斯科。他们切实地一起长大和一起扛事儿，走过的路还入木三分地相似，连分开之后各自踏上的征途，都在类似的时候跟类似的坎坷搏斗。人们在茫茫世间找另一个自己，魂灵相通的谈话和共鸣是至高无上的快乐，而他跟乔尔卢卡天天这样。

        他曾对于要找个人共度余生的任务感到非常无奈。乔尔卢卡一出场就把标准设的过高。他最开始遇到的人就是最好的那个，命中注定的那个，被乔尔卢卡热爱过欣赏过跟他并肩走过如是多风雨，他不知道自己怎么才能从零开始再认识一个别人、学习如何与这个人朝夕相处、互相理解信任，携手五十年？

        他的童年好友逃难时认识的兄弟听到他这个奢侈的烦恼时候是不份儿的：“我靠兄弟，你还想怎么着啊，人这一辈子有这么个知己这么个兄弟，有这么一个……这么爱你的人？多少人做梦都想要啊。能有就不错了。相信我，结婚是个社会契约，相当于找个合伙人，大部分人还是跟一个一般合适的人过日子的。”

 

**3.**

        人非神明。神明永远矫然荒诞，渊渟岳峙。人大约偶尔要从不破金身中崩溃，以此作为拥有人性的代价。

        “西甲第一水货”的赛季，他跟乔尔卢卡的聊天记录基本属于“哇足球真几把难踢啊”“什么人生啊太难了”“我来到这里代价深重却感觉不是正确的选择，可能就没有正确的选择吧”的交流。乔尔卢卡远在莫斯科，以同样沉痛的心情地向他表露莫斯科这么冷的地方真的会让人抑郁的。

        这个丧版莫德里奇是深夜的乔尔卢卡限定版，天一亮到草皮上，他还是我能赢我很好我已经想好策略了的莫德里奇。

        在某个要绷不住的时候，他把自己心里阴暗的惶惑给乔尔卢卡看，我成了这样，人生是真的无能为力，真怕自己失去拥有的尊敬和喜爱，，担不起厚重祖业，感觉对不起扎达尔对不起迪那摩对不起克罗地亚对不起相信我的人给予的厚望。

        乔尔卢卡一边撸着Oski的毛跟他说，真巧，我也刚刚想通这件事。

        莫德里奇听闻才意识到这样做不太对，乔尔卢卡面对想要而求不得、心高而意难平的问题可能比他的严峻十倍，这是最不应该聊这个话题的人，但也是他唯一能够放心让负面情绪蔓延的接收者。

        自少年时代就想得比别人清楚的人说：卢卡，我跟你是一样的，我估计像我们这么长大的人都是一样的，小时候活在困惑和不安定之中，拥有的太少了，连个正常的童年都没有，在有一点能力的时候就只想变强变厉害，想抓住少许自己信的东西，比如自己的实力，才能想要的都会得到。久而久之觉得，人也是这样。我首先要是一个厉害的人，对所有事情都胜券在握处理得当，才会有人认可我，才会被人喜爱。”

        莫德里奇在电话这边点点头，虽然乔尔卢卡看不见，但他知道乔尔卢卡明白这个沉默的含义。

        所以我之前在想，卢卡，我可能没有机会再与你一样厉害了。你是要创造历史的。我没机会再跟你旗鼓相当的话，我应该怎么摆出一个最合适的姿态，才能让你最不痛苦地接受我这样……凋敝的状态？怎么样最得体？怎么样才能不失去你？

        莫德里奇一听那个平静地跟要自杀一样的语气几乎急了：你怎么会需要想这个？我怎么会呢？说什么鬼话呢？

        你看吧。乔尔卢卡笑了。我也是一样的啊。我当然希望你天天好，特别好，又高兴又厉害，年年金球，年年拿满联赛冠军和欧冠。但如果你天天不高兴，天天不在状态，我也不会觉得你不好。你在我心中永远是最好的。卢奇亚诺，放过你自己吧。

        莫德里奇愣了。

        一直笼罩在心头的阴云倏忽散去，一瞬间海阔天空，呼吸畅快。他惊讶于这么浅的三尺囹圄之前竟然看不透只是划地为牢，他还愤愤然地将其视作万丈深渊沟壑。这么简单的道理花了近三十年才看明白，大约也是为年幼时长埋心底的阴影还债。

        放过我自己吧。他在心里默念，竟不太懂自己之前在焦虑什么。西超给了他当头一棒，让他有点懵，焦虑侵略了他对于自己和人生的所有权。但现在突然放下了为了变强自己给自己带上的枷锁，对成功和胜利容不下缺憾的执念，一身轻松，反而神清目明，猎手的直觉回到身上，回归脚踩草皮追风时纯粹的心境。在身价媒体评分待遇都在脑中占有一席之地瓜分注意力的成年时代，他与它们和解，然后踏上东风追寻星辰。

        幸得神明助了他一臂之力。后面发生的事情所有人都知道了。

        再后来他回溯人生，觉得进境和职业生涯巅峰都开始于乔尔卢卡那一句话，可能乔尔卢卡便是神明授予他一生的恩赐和福佑。

 

**4.**

        乔尔卢卡的职业生涯履历一半多跟莫德里奇有关。莫德里奇举行婚礼、他一个人去度假的那个夏天，曾有他尊敬的人在一个私人场合谨慎地询问他：假若当时就知道要像如今这样，再选一次会不会做同样的选择？

        乔尔卢卡不太能理解问这个问题的目的是什么。能在一起的时候就尽量在一起，不能在一起的时候就分开各自选择自己想要的，在各自的环境里做到最好最强，这不是自然而然的吗？

        这些年，值得吗？那位长辈这样说，一半无奈一般心疼。

        可是从来就没有什么值不值得。为心爱的人做事情谈不上付出，想做的事情自然而然就是莫德里奇需要的。交付自己的一部分人生换对方一部分人生，微小的生命获得展延，从此人生有双倍的狼狈与精彩，这简直稳赚不亏，感谢神恩浩荡。

        他莫名其妙多出来的儿子科娃戏称他是宇宙第一笛吹，可以跟坐对面的宇宙第一梅吹同台battle一下。听闻这句，他还没说话，莫德里奇先轻拍了一下那小子的脑瓜子：这怎么能一样。

        宇宙第一梅吹抬起了眉毛。科瓦契奇认识那个表情，知道自己该准备好吃狗粮了。

        “你好意思说我吗，”乔尔卢卡抿了一口水，气定神闲的样子仿佛是黑手党老板抿了一口威士忌，“你的ins有一半都是卢卡。”

        “我是卢卡的头号球迷。”科瓦契奇甚至还很自豪。

        “我觉得在座的至少有三四个人不服吧。”拉基蒂奇冷不丁地吐槽，这人说话永远一针见血，“你们可能得为头号球迷的名号1on1一下，我也在内。”

        莫德里奇最开始会一脸问号无比惊恐地看着他们，但现在早就习惯了，反正他看热闹不嫌事大，甚至还添油加醋地问“循环赛还是淘汰赛啊？”。乔尔卢卡瞥了他一眼，确认过眼神，相视一笑，他们同时把椅子退远了一点，准备vip席位欣赏克罗地亚国家队第n+1届晨间吹笛大赛。

        “韦德兰你怎么走了？”洛老板比他们还不嫌事大，摩拳擦掌地拉更多人下水。

        “我要参加你们还有机会吗？欸，怎么是你啊，不生气啦？” 

        观众们很配合地一阵哄笑，连达利奇都笑了，洛老板很配合地一个气鼓鼓。

        “你们真的不是亲兄弟吗。”达利奇此时非常像慈祥的老父亲。

        “是谁家啊，摊上这么一帮熊孩子，这也太惨了。”另一位老父亲苏克悠悠路过，准备讲两句，跟熊孩子聊聊咱们不能场场比赛都被罚款的问题，真的会让足协陷入财政困难的，再这么下去只能溜达回家了。

        莫德里奇觉得这人的发际线好像又往后挪了一点，他看向拉基蒂奇，拉基蒂奇向他点点头。他们齐刷刷把那句“难道不是您家吗”咽在了肚子里。

        莫德里奇热爱他们所有人，也骄傲又感激的接受这些人的赞美。但乔尔卢卡是不一样的。别人吹他是“我们队长多厉害啊”“我们克罗地亚多厉害啊”，乔尔卢卡在此基础上，是“我的人多厉害啊”。

        他将荣耀献给他的皇家马德里，他的克罗地亚，和他的乔尔卢卡，他在世界上的另一个自己，一个关于故乡、兄弟、心爱之人、足球和国家的集合体。

        毕生所爱所信，放远了理想荣耀家国天下，收紧了，就是一个乔尔卢卡。

        后来人生也遇到了志同道合水平相当的队友，一些人成为了战友和人生的挚友。因为更加优秀和严苛的环境选择了更加优秀和风致的个体，他们如君子会谈，顶尖兵团中的精英。在一个少有人能达到的境界里，已经被多种筛选机制考核过，所以自然而然能够合拍。

        怎么能不互相喜欢呢？他们都用一生追寻作为优秀运动员和高尚灵魂的本质，是个人都会被他们的光芒吸引，接受的欣赏赞美和认可都源于自信。

        成为这个终于能被自己认可的自己需要一段坎坷长途自我诘问内心挣扎，乔尔卢卡一路见证。

        这太神奇了。那人见过自己16岁稚嫩、17岁疯癫，21岁狂妄，25岁仓惶和27岁划地为牢，所有破破烂烂的样子他几乎都见过，从自己嘴里说出来再毁三观的话他也听过，依然觉得自己是全世界最好的人。

        所幸只被他遇上了，最未经雕琢神采奕奕和最狼狈无力晦暗迷茫的那一刻。

 

**5.**

        很多事情是自然而然的。

        比如滑跪的方向。他在进球后旺盛分泌的肾上腺素驱使下自然而然地冲向那个方向，乔尔卢卡自然而然地出现在角旗边上，张开双臂。

        比如对阵俄罗斯，乔尔卢卡上场的那个瞬间。

        他甚至都不需要回头就知道他来了，他们背对背交换了一个眼神，如同年少一同作战时穿透球场的目光交汇，比那时更沉稳坚定，更知道如何分山越海。

        他自然而然地知道这都意味着什么，比如板凳打空、最后决胜的读秒、此时此刻应当肝胆披沥毫无保地留燃烧生命，还有突然想起整个国家都在看着他们，从扎达尔到伯纳乌万人簇拥的视线。

        但他又只知道他来了。这个事实让他觉得自己倏忽升腾起无限的力量用以战无不胜既往无前，仿佛20岁在第二家乡扎达尔看到的史诗般的夕阳，以及从那之后隐隐感受的他在星辰之上的生命。

        6岁那年的梦想是自己让战争结束，或者至少化身一方地头保护家人。现在能保护的东西真的被他扛在了肩上，若有人试图伤害它，他还可以用血肉之躯去战去挡，这难道不是一种至高无上的神恩。

        18岁那年在莫斯塔尔雏刀试血，自摸爬滚打间悟出，行到绝处拼出晨光熹微，不过需要烹足热血拍案拿命争[1]。

        27岁那年重整生命，与自己和解，利刃入鞘后海阔天空，笑对天下。

        他很早就明白用真心跟神明换才华，用担起责任换意气不晦。后来人生一边行走一边不断得到与失去，谢尽铅华将一切拥有的都还给上苍，能剩下的不过这一把坚韧疏狂的骨头和抽刀断刃的心头血。他的故乡洗练过数千年的战争，亚得里亚海和狄娜里克山赐予他们川流不息的精神与钢铁磐石的心脏，弱小如彼身在无间，唯一拥有的不过不朽的兄弟和野心[2]，此刻都与他并肩而立。

        他真到山穷水复的深渊最底，反而能亮出最冷静的战意和凛冽风骨，筋疲力竭意识恍惚，心里扬起狂暴至极的笑容[4]。

        最可怕的是，他们所有人都是这个属性。

        热血在将流尽时能烧出个黎明。

        所以，侵略者们，尽管放马过来吧[3]。

        6岁的他、20岁的他和33岁的他重叠：

        ——天佑克罗地亚。

 

**引用.**

  1. 青释，《酩酊语·戒酒》

  2. 韩露，《长安幻夜》之《胭脂兰·杀命》

  3. Priest, 《七爷》

  4. 一条鱼。




 

 **后记**.

        写到后面放弃了技巧和编排，想写什么写什么，知道我的人见到这篇文，哪怕不知道我的马甲也肯定能猜出是我233。生日之际同时献给自己、兄弟、心爱之人、家人、理想和横渠四句，敬自己从未放弃风骨梦想和野心，敬人生兄弟与美酒不曾负我。

        敬小队长和克罗地亚。祝玩儿得痛快！

 


End file.
